Por Debajo de la Máscara
by Ashley Vulpix
Summary: Una mirada más profunda en la relación que hay entre Shûichi y Yuki y un extraño intercambio de roles. Muy fluff, un tanto angst, no hay lemon. Cortito y muy bonito [Oneshot]


(Se oculta en un búnker) Debo pedirles disculpas por la demora de 'Adicto a Shûichi' pero Junio es el peor de los meses, está tan lleno de pruebas que no me quedó tiempo para traducir nada. Si les hace sentir mejor, sólo me quedan dos páginas por traducir así que espérenlo muy pronto, que una vez de vacaciones la vida es más sabrosa n,n.

Para compensarles la molestia (no tengo perdón pero es lo que hay TxT) les traigo este fic. Es tan kawaii, tan fluff, que de verdad me encanta, así que quise compartirlo con todos ustedes. Es algo diferente fuera del típico fluff de Gravitation según yo, espero que lo disfruten .

**Disclaimer: **Gravitation es de propiedad exclusiva de la única y maravillosa Murakami Maki sensei. 'Beneath the Mask' es una obra original creada por **crsg **www_(punto)_fanfiction_(punto)_net_(slash)(Signo: Alt Gr + 4)_crsg cuyo sitio les recomiendo ya que tiene muchas historias muy lindas! Yo me limito a traducir y a recibir los tomatazos y fruta de la estación por la demora! Ahora al fic!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Por debajo de la Máscara**

Shûichi está triste.

No ocurre a menudo – el mundo conoce a Shûichi tan sólo como la genki estrella pop con extravagante cabello rosado, actitud infantil y una voz maravillosa. El mundo conoce a Shûichi sólo como éste permite que lo conozcan. Y eso, para ellos, es bueno, porque su alegría lo toca todo, se refleja en cada gesto que hace, en cada palabra que pronuncia, en cada mirada que lanza.

Lo que el mundo no sabe es que si Shûichi está triste también se refleja, como sombras de un espejo roto, en todo lo que hay a su alrededor. Shûichi se proyecta en todas las cosas que lo rodean. Aquellas pocas personas, como Yuki Eiri, que ven esta tristeza, pueden ver la tristeza de Shûichi como nadie más jamás podrá.

Es la manera en que su cabello está desorganizado y yace desganadamente sobre la almohada, desprendiendo sólo un tenue aroma de su shampoo con aroma a fresas.

Es la manera en que está recostado: un brazo a su lado y el otro sobre su frente como si se estuviera defendiendo de esas emociones inusuales y molestas.

Es la forma en que sus ojos azules, levemente abiertos, están opacos como si al mirar al rededor no viesen nada.

Pero, más que cualquier cosa, es la manera en que su amante, Yuki Eiri, reaccionará.

Dejando de lado su reputación de frío e indiferente, Yuki preguntará, como quien no quiere la cosa, que demonios le ocurre al idiota cantante hoy. Cuando esto no consigue más respuesta que un pestañeo o dos, comenzará a preocuparse seriamente, y está, por una vez, no muy orgulloso de demostrarlo. Porque, muy profundamente, se preocupa por Shûichi – y él lo sabe.

Así que hará lo que cualquier otra persona con un cuarto de corazón en el mundo haría en un caso semejante.

Declarará, muy firmemente, que su amante _no _irá al estudio está mañana – ante las débiles protestas de Shûichi, se limitará a decir que Shûichi se quedará en cama y él se encargará de hacer las llamadas correspondientes para asegurar que, sólo por un día, Shûichi pueda descansar y no tenga que ponerse ese rostro feliz que el mundo está acostumbrado a ver.

Yuki no le dirá palabras dulces para consolarlo, ni llenará de mimos al cantante como muchos otros podrían hacer, ya que esa no es su naturaleza. Sin embargo, mostrará su lado cariñoso de otras formas – formas que gente que lo conoce muy, muy bien, jamás verán. El lado cariñoso de Yuki está reservado sólo para una persona.

Es, por ejemplo, la forma en que Yuki arropará a Shûichi con las mantas, muy gentilmente.

También es la forma en que las cervezas, laptop, incluso los preciosos cigarros de Yuki permanecerán intactos por al menos las próximas veinticuatro horas.

Es la forma en que los ojos dorados se cruzarán con los azules por un instante fugaz ante de que los dorados se cierren y vuelvan a abrirse conteniendo una emoción que uno raramente ve en un hombre como él. (Es realmente fortuito que alguien excepto Shûichi alguna vez vea esa emoción demostrada con gusto)

Es la forma en que Yuki se acostará a su lado – sin decir nada – sólo estando allí.

Incluso puede ser la forma en que Yuki cantará suavemente una canción bajo su aliento – tan antigua que ni él mismo sabe bien de donde salió.

Es la forma en que, justo antes de que esos ojos azules se cierren adormilados, Yuki sonreirá – una extraña, absolutamente hermosa sonrisa que no está llena de amargura, o enojo, o tristeza, o ninguna otra emoción mas que la que Shûichi necesita en un momento así.

Eventualmente, Shûichi se quedará dormido, moviéndose automáticamente hacia el calor desprendido por Yuki y acariciando su pecho suavemente. Una sonrisa se formará en su rostro – una leve sonrisa, es verdad – pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

Y en la mañana, cuando Shûichi despierte, despertará, no como él espera, en una cama vacía, sino con Yuki observándolo con cansados ojos dorados – observándolo solo a _él_, se atrevería a decir – pero afortunadamente no es tan tonto como para decírselo en voz alta. Yuki, al ver que su amante está despierto, aunque no completamente consciente, se pondrá de pie rudamente para acercarse al lado de Shûichi. Lo observará fijamente por un minuto hasta haber tomado una decisión.

Inclinándose sin emitir sonido, deslizará sus brazos bajo la figura inmóvil de Shûichi y levantará su cuerpo, hasta que el pelirrosa descanse cómodamente sobre los brazos de Yuki y será cargado, sin que el escritor pronuncie palabra alguna, hacia el balcón.

El aire fresco de la mañana despierta completamente a Shûichi. Aun está oscuro afuera. Yuki le susurra a Shûichi en su oído – sólo observa, le dice. Sólo observa y escucha.

Así lo hace Shûichi. Observa y escucha.

Esta es la forma en que los dos amantes observaran la salida del Sol y oyen a las aves que acompañan el comienzo de un brillante nuevo día. No se requieren más palabras, por lo que sólo el silencio permanece hasta que los rayos del Sol alcanzan el rostro de Shûichi, calentando a él y al hombre que lo sostiene firmemente, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir.

Ahora Shûichi ya no está triste.

Ya no está triste porque su amante le ha mostrado que un nuevo día ha comenzado, y eso, a pesar de lo que Yuki proyecta al exterior, por dentro es sólo cariño y, honestamente, amor por el cantante.

Shûichi está feliz ahora, y ya no necesita ponerse su máscara – por ahora, no necesita usarla.

Ahora, una vez más, la felicidad de Shûichi brillara como los reflejos de un nuevo día – su alegría, una vez más, lo tocará todo. Será reflejada en cada gesto que haga, en cada palabra que pronuncie, en cada mirada que lance.

Su alegría, según Yuki se ha dado cuenta, es sólo por un propósito – o más bien, para una _persona. _

Y ahora Yuki besará suavemente a su amante, lo llevará de regreso adentro donde está más cálido, y lo depositará nuevamente en la cama donde podrá descansar por otro día antes de volver a trabajar. Entonces Yuki se pondrá su propia máscara de frialdad, fumará un cigarro y encenderá su laptop para volver a escribir otra historia de traición y decepción amorosa.

Pero todo está bien – Shûichi lo comprende ahora. Todos tienen una máscara: la máscara de Shûichi es de alegría, aun cuando esté triste. La máscara de Yuki es de hielo y silencios indiferentes que Shûichi siempre intentará rellenar.

Pero está todo bien, porque Shûichi, como Yuki, se ha dado cuenta de una cosa esa mañana.

Es que, después de todo, se murmura a sí mismo – mucho después de que Yuki se ha retirado a su estudio, por supuesto – que lo que está debajo de la máscara es lo que cuenta.


End file.
